Opposites Attract
by MentelyUNSABLE
Summary: She hates humans. He loves humans. When the two are forced to live together will they kill each other? Or will love grow? Complete composites. Will they become one or go in two opposite ways.


This is my first story so be nice, please

I don't own Durarara

-chapter 1-

I hate humans. I always have and probably always have. Really as long as I can remember they have been horrible pieces of shit, so ya I don't like them. I am an emo ass punk who hates the world. My hair is naturally white. I have orange eyes and snake bite piercings. I love beating the shit out of everyone who bothers me. And I'm moving to ikubaro.

Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Verna Zen.

I was pissed, and I haven't been mad for a while. And I was mad at a mover. _A mover_. All I wanted was for someone to take all my stuff to ikubaro but for some reason, he didn't want to. Because he was scared. Of what, he wouldn't say and it was infuriating. I glared at him to make him back down and it worked.

I sighed towards the sky as I sat in my empty apartment. I was finally going to ikubaro. I've been in Tokyo for so long it's getting annoying. And I hate humans. So it's not fun here. I looked at my phone hoping for it to show something and it didn't. "How sad."I was pitiful and didn't care. I was tired so I played on the hardwood floor and fell asleep. I, of course, had a nightmare. After I got up I went to the bathroom.I needed a shower. After that, I went into the empty living room. My stomach growled but I ignored it for now. Not like I had any money anyway so I couldn't get something to eat.

I had finally gotten the driver to take my stuff and we were leaving in two days so yay. I leaned against the wallboard out of my mind. I didn't even care about Tokyo in the first place. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know how I'm here. And I don't know how long I've been here. It's tiring, let me say. I sighed again. I was so boarding. "Why is there nothing to do," I asked into the quiet air. "Well, I could go gather info. But I've learned everything already...fuck." I walked out of my empty apartment.

Just to run into my personal stalker. An American prick who wanted to 'get to know me'. I knew it was only for his article. And since I won't let anyone get close to me he's stuck with stalking me. And it pisses me off. The only reason he is interested in me is that I'm the information broker of this town.

I hate humans but they pay a good bit to know about each other. It's almost funny. I look at him slightly irritated. Oh, and his name is Ethan conner. Ethan looked at me and grinned. "Hey, girly how are you today?" I glared at him and he froze. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that." He blinked and thought for a minute while I tried to run but he caught me before I could. "Damn it." He wagged his finger at me. "Now that's no way for a lady to speak now is it?" I looked at him tilting my head to the side like a cat. "I don't care, now do I?" As I said this I kick him in the nuts.

I walked away ignoring him as best I could. 'He's so annoying' I spun around to look at him. It's was easy seeing as he was following me. "Would you stop following me!?" I glared at him angrily. He blinked and backed away from me. Last time I got mad at him I broke his nose and jaw with a punch. Needless to say, he's scared of me now. I walked towards him slowly.

"I have put up with all of your bull-shit about wanting to get to know me so far. Even when you started to stalk me I put up with it. But I have had enough. Leave me the fuck alone god damn it, you are PISSING ME OFF!" I walked away from him with that and went straight back to my apartment. Everyone stayed away from me and wouldn't come near me for a million bucks. I was pissed.

I stormed into my apartment and slams the door shut. I grabbed my jacket and walked back out. I continued down the street ignoring the fact it was past 10 p.m. I walked past an ally just to get aisled at. Usually, I won't ignore it but I was too pissed tonight. I looked into the ally and saw three guys standing there. Two of them had bats and looked really fucking mad.

"HEY BITCH!REMEMBER US, YA FUCKING WHORE!?"I blinked and looked at them thinking. And then I grinned. "Oh I remember, your that gang I took out a while ago. How's it going pricks?" They glared at me. "You got no sense if you saying that to our faces!" I could tell they were mad and didn't care. I was to pissed off to give a flying fuck. I walked right up to the main guy, stood there and pulled my arm back.

And then I punched him straight in the jaw punched him in the jaw. It knocked him straight out. His other two goons came after me from either side. One had a bat and the other a knife. The one with the bat swung the bat at me fast.

I ducked down and leg swiped him knocking him off his feet and reached out in time to take a knife to the hand.

"Damn that hurts, for the I'll make you hurt even more for that." I glared at him and grabs his wrist throwing him over my shoulder into a wall hard, knocking him out

"Whoops, a bit to much force...oh well." I got up and headed home falling asleep as soon as I later down on the floor.

I woke up to my phone going off. I picked it up and answered tiredly. "Hello?". It was the mover.

" I'm out front are you ready yet?". I blinked and looked outside seeing the truck. "Yes, I'll be outside in a moment."

"Man this is so fucking tiring." I got dressed and walked outside getting in the truck. The truck diver looked at me and started to drive.

We had just gotten off the highway when another truck slammed into the driver side of the truck. The van rolled and hit the divider.

I opened my eyes slowly and crawled out of the van, slowly starting to heal. "What the fuck just happened?" I got up and ran the rest of the way to get away from the scene.

I finally got to the city and collapsed on a park bench. I thought for a moment then realized my stuff was still in the truck.

"Shit, I have a migraine and am sore all over from that crash and to top it off my stuff is still in the van. Just fan-fucking-tastic someone kills me."

I woke with a start looking around me. This was so not where I fell asleep and it freaked me out a little but I hide it with a mask of boredom. I got up from the couch I was on and looked around. It was a nice place but I wasn't going to stick around.

I went to the door and found it locked. "Figures it would be locked, damnit." I looked around for a window and found one that wasn't locked. I opened it and made sure all the stuff I had on me before was still there when I jumped out landing on a crouch and took off running.

I finally stopped when I couldn't run anymore and I leaned against a nearby wall panting. " Why the hell is this place is big... Oh, right I'm in a city, durp." I straightened up and walked around trying to find my new apartment. Big fucking surprise when it ended up being the one I had jumped out of.

I stood there for a bit then went inside, to hungry to be pissed. I found my apartment and went inside closing the door behind me and collapsing onto the floor too tired to stand anymore. I just played there not moving for a few hours when I heard someone cussing and laughing next door.

I glared at the wall imaging whoever it was burning in hell for being so loud. Then remember that it was my enhanced hearing that was the problem.

"Well, this day officially sucks all kinds of ass...shit what to do, what to do.." I mumbled as I stood up tiredly and opened my door. I knocked on my neighbor's door and called out grumpily "Hey can you please be a bit quieter." I started to walk away when I heard the lock click and the door open.

I looked behind me and saw a guy that was above sexy. I looked at his black hair that hung slightly in front of his red eyes and his black clothing all the way back up to see just how tall he was. He had at least a foot on me.

He blinked and observed me as well, taking in my white hair and orange eyes and my hourglass figure covered in a black dress with a white hoodie. "So it's you. I wondered when I was gonna wake up."

I just blink at him and sigh, crossing my arms. "And what does that mean?" He grinned at me and leaned against the door frame. "Falling asleep in a park isn't a very good idea you know."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. "This is just another reason I hate humans," I grumble. Strangely he heard me and smirks. "Then that's when we differ. Cause I love humans." I look back at him frowning slightly. "What's your name?"

He turns around to go back to his apartment. "Izaya Orihara." With that, he closed the door leaving me hungry and pissed as I go back to my apartment.


End file.
